


Fellow Old Souls

by ShadowSnowdapple



Category: Kingdom Hearts, RWBY
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, I put in my EphVen weakness for ONE LINE-, Making Friends, Now with a post-V7 chapter, Oscar and Ephemer are both not sure about all the stuff theyve been dragged into, Rwby volume 6, The Book of Prophecy, V6C8: Dead End, Volume 7, now with a Post-KH3 chapter, they bond over that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24133447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowSnowdapple/pseuds/ShadowSnowdapple
Summary: Ephemer likes to talk to new people.Ephemer decides to take a walk in a world he has never visited, only to meet someone he can relate to.
Comments: 12
Kudos: 45





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I got this plot bunny and finished it in one day. I felt the need to share it because there are like- NO Ephemer-centric gen fics that I can find. 
> 
> This is THE MOST niche thing ever but here e go.

Ephemer likes to talk to new people.

It’s just how he’s always been. He liked talking to new people, whether that would be the hundreds of Keybearers kept safe from their deaths in The Datascape or the minds and souls of people who did not yet exist in The Book of Prophecy.

Being a Union Leader, Ephemer was free reign to visit any world he pleased. He was the curious type and meeting new people- even if they would never actually know him- scratched a bit of that itch. He felt some sort of scummy when he talked to the Keybearers in the Datascape. A part of Ephemer felt responsible for their unknowing captivity. It didn’t feel fair to act as nothing had happened.

So Ephemer had made it a bit of a habit for himself to open The Book to a random page and dive in for a couple of hours. He didn’t need to know where he was going and why. He was perfectly content to let the winds of fate carry him somewhere for a bit of an escape.

Skuld, of course, was the first one who noticed Ephemer’s sporadic disappearances. As one would expect from their best friend. Especially from one as sharp as Skuld. She didn’t have much of a reaction to Ephemer’s strange habit. 

“Maybe I should try,” she sighed, pulling her long dark hair up off of her neck, fanning herself, “some space from all of this might be good for us.”

Ventus was the second one to notice, or at least to  _ say  _ anything about it. Ventus was friendly and chipper and it wasn’t lost on Ephemer that Ventus enjoyed his company. He didn’t react much differently than Skuld.

“You  _ do  _ need breaks,” he said, in his usual chirpy tone, “You know, I think the others need more breaks. Skuld is probably better at it than Brain and Laurium. Laurium always goes off on his own but he seems  _ more  _ stressed when he comes back and I think Brain doesn’t know what a break is.”

“Oh, Brain knows what a break is,” Ephemer smiled coyly, “he just thinks they’re too good for him.”

Ventus laughed.

Brain probably already knew what Ephemer was up to if he were to put munny on it. He was perceptive and seemed to know everything. So there would be no reason to ask. Whenever Ephemer announced that he would be going out to catch some air, Brain always had a knowing look.

Laurium was caught up in his own business. Ephemer knew that, and he didn’t blame Laurium for that. He probably didn’t catch Ephemer’s disappearances or, if he did, didn’t take the time to think about them. 

So here Ephemer was again, rubbing his head after another stressful meeting. 

The Spirits were doing their best to shield the other Keybearers from their memories of The War, but things were slipping through the cracks. A Chirithy even reported that one of Ephemer’s own friends who wasn’t a Dandelion was having dreams about the conflict. 

Ephemer quickly walked to the catwalk above the clock tower, needing some space. He looped his legs between the safety fence, dangling them above Daybreak Town below as he pressed his head against the handrail.

He groaned, pressing his head harder against the cold metal handrail, trying to focus on the slight trembling ticks of the clock tower below him, rhythmic and almost meditative. Ephemer counted the ticks as he breathed slowly, focusing on the consistent sound that reverberated through the cold handrail his head was pressed up against. Soon, most of the tension left Ephemer’s body and he sighed.

“I need a break,” Ephemer muttered, scooting back from the edge of the catwalk, reaching into his bag at his side and grabbing The Book. 

Its thick leather cover was warm in Ephemer’s hand as he shifted the copy in his grip. With a deep breath, Ephemer traced his nail between the pages and tipped it open. He only spared a glance to make sure it was somewhere he had never been before pressing his hand against the pale pages to cover up the information. Ephemer liked being surprised.

Carefully, Ephemer slid The Book a foot or so away. With a flick of his wrist, Starlight appeared in Ephemer’s hand. He took a deep breath and opened the way. Then he dove in.

  
  


It was cold outside where Ephemer found himself. It was a town that reminded Ephemer of Daybreak Town. Buildings were set in a much more organized manner, melting clumps of snow were shoveled off to the side. The sun was beginning to get close to the horizon and people were milling about. 

The taste of crisp air made Ephemer smile. It was new and different and he appreciated the change. 

Ephemer decided to first walkabout this town. Read signs, look at store windows… generally, see what this town was like. After that, maybe he could find someone to talk to. There was a cute looking cafe across the street and Ephemer had always found the most interesting of people in small cafes. Sure, they would talk about teas and coffees, but their relaxed manner always made Ephemer feel at ease. The small bits and bobs of the conversation tended to iron out the gaps in information that Ephemer had gathered.

Ephemer tapped his foot as he looked at a storefront. It was curious with brightly-colored gems laid out behind the glass. Jewelry shops were not alien to Ephemer but it was the fact that next to the bright gems was a  _ gun.  _ Strange.

Ephemer quickly moved to back up to read the store’s name again when he was roughly ran into. 

Not expecting it, Ephemer’s breath was knocked out of him and he tumbled to the concrete sidewalk.

“I’m so sorry!” Someone just next to Ephemer said quickly. 

He glanced over to the voice. A boy, who couldn’t be much different in age to himself, was also knocked to the ground. He wasn’t dressed for the cold weather- not that Ephemer was either- with a thin-looking button-up shirt that was rolled up to his elbows under bright orange suspenders. He had some worn slacks on and sturdy boots. He wore thick orange gloves to which the palms were slightly faded from use. His skin was a darker tan with smatterings of freckles across his cheeks, ear tips, and the tops of his arms. His hair was messy and dark and his eyes were an earthy green with golden flecks. His neck was wrapped in bandages and his face and eyes looked a bit puffy and red like he had been crying.

Ephemer quickly took this all in and made his decision in a heartbeat.

“Are you okay?” Ephemer asked, shifting himself to get closer to the boy, “are you hurt?”

The boy stared at him with wide hazel eyes. “I ran into  _ you,  _ shouldn’t that be my line?”

Ephemer tried for a gentle smile, “Well, I’m pretty tough, and you seemed to be in quite a hurry.”

The boy flushed. “I- I’m fine.” He got up and brushed the snow and dirt off of his pants. Ephemer did the same, straightening out his clothes.

“Are you sure? You seem upset,” Ephemer pressed, noticing the boy brush his hand over something clipped to his belt that looked a bit like a strange flashlight. The boy’s expression briefly soured as he made sure it was in place. “I’d be happy to help if you need it.”

The boy stared at Ephemer, looking him up and down. “…Why? You don’t know me.”

Ephemer shrugged, “that doesn’t matter. You seem upset and I’m not busy. It’s as simple as that. You don’t even have to talk about it, maybe you just need a break? There’s a cafe down the street and we can just sit and cool down for a bit.”

The boy looked shocked. “I… are you sure?”

“Of course!” Ephemer beamed, waving his hand for the boy to follow, “I’m out on a break too, it’s perfect!”

The boy followed Ephemer cautiously, looking unsure as Ephemer found that cafe again. It was quaint and quiet. Ephemer felt around his bag again, making sure the munny in it had shifted currency to this world. The pouch of small gold coins had changed to be full of rectangular card-stock-like paper. Perfect.

The waiter leads them to a small table, handing them a one-page menu filled with descriptions of drinks, pastries, and desserts.

“It’s on me, get whatever you want,” Ephemer said as soon as the waiter walked away. 

The boy stared. “I… I don’t even know your name.”

“Ephemer,  _ now  _ you can get whatever you want,” He remarked quickly, looking down at the list of sweets- trying not to drool over the idea of cinnamon rolls and hot chocolate.

The boy shuffled in his seat, looking down at the menu as well, the creases of discomfort still on his face.

Ephemer let out a quiet breath, leaning his elbows on the table. "What's your name?" He tried.

"Oscar," The boy responded quietly, picking at the corner of the menu.

Ephemer tried for another warm smile, "There! Now we know each other, there's no need to stress about it."

"Why are you doing this?" Oscar asked, looking stiff,  _ "I _ ran into  _ you." _

"You seemed upset," Ephemer replied simply, "I know how that feels. I came out for a walk because  _ I _ was upset and I always feel a bit better when  _ my _ friends do stuff like this."

"Then why aren't you with your friends?" Oscar frowned, "You said you're upset."

Ephemer's mouth coiled into a frown, "All of my friends are upset about the same thing. I felt like if I stayed that we'd just keep being hung up on it. And even if I talked to my friends who  _ weren't  _ part of that, they're still  _ involved _ \- I wouldn't be able to do anything but think about it. So- I got out."

Oscar's stiff posture loosened, he slouched back. "Looks like we're in similar boats."

"Your friends all hung up about something you  _ don't _ want to deal with right now?' Ephemer chuckled dryly.

Oscar groaned, "More than you know. One of them even got mad at me for something I can't help. But I also- think he might be right? It's a mess."

Ephemer leaned his head back, "Light, do I ever know how  _ that _ feels. All my friends seem to think  _ I _ have all the answers- jokes on them, I'm just as lost as they are."

Oscar leaned onto the table, finally locking eyes with Ephemer, "Are you a team leader?"

Ephemer knew that whatever Oscar was referring too wasn't anything like being the de facto leader of the Dandelions, but it was likely vaguely comparable. "Yeah," Ephemer admitted, "Not sure I  _ should _ be but- I was given that charge. What about you?"

Oscar puffed his cheeks, "It's complicated. I'm not even sure I'm  _ part _ of the team. At least, if I was- not anymore."

Ephemer straightened up, "Hey- we're both on break. No thinking about that right now. Breaks are for cakes and coffee, not moping."

Oscar smiled- finally. It was warm and quiet. It reminded Ephemer of  _ them _ .

Ephemer ordered that hot chocolate and cinnamon roll that he craved. Oscar ordered tea and decided that a cinnamon roll sounded good to him too.

"You're in training, right?" Oscar asked as he sipped his tea.

Ephemer glanced up with a mouth full of cinnamon roll. "Huh?" He let out.

"To be a Huntsman," Oscar clarified, "You can't be much older than me."

Having only been here for a total of maybe one hour, Ephemer had no idea was Oscar was talking about. It had to be something common knowledge by the way Oscar spoke about it. Ephemer decided to roll with it. "Yeah, are you?"

Oscar tipped his head, "Also complicated. I haven't gone to any school but I've been traveling with some Huntsmen."

"Oh, so you're not from here?" Ephemer asked before sipping some hot chocolate. It was really good. Maybe he could convince one of the others to come back here with him. Maybe Skuld or Ventus would be up for it. Or Laurium if he finally gave himself some time to breathe.

Oscar shook his head, "I'm from just south of Mistral."

"I see," Ephemer lied. That meant absolutely nothing to him. The cons of not actually looking at The Book before coming here. Not knowing common knowledge for conversating. Ephemer tended to be lucky as he never went out looking for deep information about the world. He was honestly more curious about the everyday people he tended to meet.

Oscar nibbled on his cinnamon roll, "It's just strange, you know? When things change so suddenly and then... something  _ more _ is going on."

"I absolutely know," Ephemer admitted, "I went seeking some of it but- I didn't expect..." Ephemer trailed off, remembering his meeting with Ava, the Dandelions getting together, meeting Ventus, Brain, and Laurium... being told that  _ he  _ was to lead them. It was all  _ so much _ and now... Ephemer just wanted to protect who was left.

Oscar nodded. "I feel a bit like I asked for this? I wanted to do something more with my life but well..."

"A finger of the Monkey's Paw has curled," Ephemer remarked dully, "I got answers and you got adventure and neither of us are all too thrilled, huh?"

Oscar huffed, "I have no idea who your teammates are but I want to join your team instead. I feel like you get it more than my friends."

"Unfortunately," Ephemer chuckled, "Not really a possibility."

Oscar groaned, "I know. We have different things going on. And honestly, I don't want to drag you into my mess."

"Nor you mine," Ephemer agreed, draining the last of his hot chocolate, "It's our own mess and we have to work with it- even if it isn't fair or what we want. I feel like I was given the opportunity to protect the people I care about. I can't let them down."

Oscar swirled the tea in his mug. "You're right. Even if-" his voice broke off, "Even if things will never be the same, I can still do something. I can still help."

Ephemer smiled sadly. "Yeah."

"As long as I am here," Oscar said, voice barely above a whisper. There was a new light in his eyes, a determination that fit him.

"You've made up your mind then?" Ephemer asked.

Oscar nodded, putting down his cup, "I know what I need to do. I need to accept this role I've been given- even if it isn't what I want."

Ephemer felt an ache in his chest in the familiar sentiment. This boy was just like him. He nodded.

"You'll do well. I believe in you," Ephemer said. He could see the boy's sudden itch. Ephemer could remember that moment for himself. When he finally realized that he had to do as Ava said. "You have something you need to do?"

Oscar nodded, "I think so."

Ephemer smiled, "Do what you have to, Oscar. I'll take care of this."

"Thank you, Ephemer," Oscar said as he stood up.

Ephemer watched him go. He could see the boy take off running across the sidewalk, he was gripping that flashlight-looking thing in his hand. The determination in his eyes was hard to miss.

He'll do well, Ephemer decided, standing up and paying for the sweets. Ephemer walked outside, turned into a quiet alleyway, and pulled out Starlight. It was time to go back and face destiny.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oscar sees a familiar face in Atlas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "It would be cute if they did it again"
> 
> "Wait aren't all the worlds in The Book technically copies made by MoM and aren't real-"
> 
> "Oh Fuck-"

Oscar had plenty of time to himself in Atlas. His mind couldn't help but to drift back to Ephemer.

It had been a couple of weeks since they had met in the later afternoon in Argus.

A boy, about his own height with tousled curly silver hair and blue-gray eyes. and a kind, gentle smile. Ephemer was like a beam of light at that moment. Oscar felt like he was drenched in cold fear as he ran through the streets of Argus- only to find someone like _him._

Ephemer _had_ to be only two or so years older than Oscar, even though he didn't look any older than Oscar himself. But he had said that he was training to be a huntsmen, and lead a team. Probably a first-year from Haven who found his school internally broken to pieces before the second semester could start.

_"I got answers"_ Ephemer had said, a sad look in his eyes. Oscar couldn't help but to wonder what he had learned. Did Ephemer learn about Salem in his own way and now felt like he had to do something? Oscar couldn't help but guess. He looked so _young_ and he was so _kind._

_Someone like that shouldn't have to be involved with this,_ Oscar thought bitterly, spinning Long Memory in his hand.

Sometimes, Oscar wondered if he dreamed Ephemer up. Someone who appeared and suddenly understood everything Oscar was going through. Someone who was just like him. It was too good to be true.

  
  


Ephemer was stressed. Very stressed.

Brain told everyone about the glitches and Ephemer felt sick. If the Datascape fell apart- what would happen to all of the Keybearers?

_They'd be gone forever_. Ephemer's brain supplied. Not what he wanted to hear.

He couldn't help but to think of his friend. They stuck their nose into everything up until the end. It lead to their demise and Ephemer couldn't let the last dredge of their existence be corrupted and lost. Not like this. Please not like this. Ephemer could feel the weight of all of those lives in his hands. Hearts saved from the cusp of darkness and memories that kept them stitched together.

Ephemer stole a glance at Lauriam, his hands gripped the edge of the table, his knuckles turning white. Ephemer felt a pang of sympathy. Lauriam spent all of his free time in the Datascape, trying to find any clues about the disappearance of his sister. If it fell apart, he would lose all the pieces he could find, and the trail would be gone with no hope.

Skuld caught Ephemer's gaze, she raised her eyebrows. She was probably thinking about _them_ too. If only they had agreed and joined the Dandelions- they would be _safe-_ Skuld shook her head minutely. She could read him too well.

As their meeting adjourned Ephemer felt a hand on his shoulder. Ventus, looking frazzled as he scratched at his messy blonde hair, still tried for a smile.

"Are you okay?" He asked, not looking "okay" himself.

Ephemer pushed his chair back with a loud squeak. "I'll be fine I'm just... worried."

"We all are," Ventus said quickly, "You're not alone, Eph. We'll figure this out!"

Ephemer tried to mirror Ventus' smile. "Thanks, Ven. I'm going to uh- go get some tea or something."

"Want me to come?" Ventus asked, leaning forward.

Ephemer shook his head, "I think I need some time to myself."

Ventus nodded at that, "Fair. Just- take care, okay?"

Ephemer sighed but tried to smile in a way that would reassure Ventus. "I will, I'll be back later."

Even though Ephemer had said that- his hands itched for the Book again. To run somewhere far away from all of this. To a world without the Keyblade War or Unions or Ephemer's responsibility to lead them-

This time, Ephemer thumbed through the book on the Clocktower, chance felt too risky right now. His eyes skimmed past worlds he had seen and ones Ephemer had never traversed. Places and people who were so far away.

His hand slowed on a page, the image of the world on the pages. 

"Remnant" the page read. Ephemer would have continued to turn pages if he didn't see a name of a place on the world: "Mistral"

A memory tingled in Ephemer's mind. A boy sitting across a small cafe table, staring down at a cup of tea.

_"I'm from just south of Mistral"_ he had said, a wistful look on his face. Homesickness was palpable.

This... was Oscar's world.

If he returned to that town, would he be there? Could Ephemer just return to that cafe and sit there again with someone who _understood?_ Someone who seemed to know the sudden shift of having responsibility that they didn't _really_ ask for.

"You're just going to talk to some ghosts about all of this?"

Ephemer jumped, his hand recoiling from the page as he glanced up from his seat by the railing. Brain stood at the door leading to the catwalk, tilting his hat to shade his eyes from the sun which made his silvery eyes look more like gray.

Ephemer puffed his cheeks, "What are you talking about?"

"I've figured out your self-care routine," Brain explained, walking up next to where Ephemer sat and leaned on the railing, "You go into the Book and walk through worlds that don't _really_ exist. You find a ghost or two to talk to and then you come back. Right?"

Ephemer rolled his eyes, pressing his face to the cold metal railing to feel the thrum of the clock's gears, "Why are you calling them _ghosts?"_

"Because they are," Brain said simply, "They're even more ghosts then the Keybearers. Whatever worlds you have visited are made of data. It's a copy. The changes you make aren't real, there's a physical version of that world and people that will exist one day. And you won't be there. Whoever you talk to will live their lives without you coming in contact with them. They exist only because we will inevitably fail. This world will fall apart whether we want it to or not. We're just putting off the end and talking to ghosts."

Ephemer turned his face away from Brain, not answering.

"You know I'm right," Brain said, "I'm not saying this to be cruel, Ephemer. But you need to understand that whatever you do in there- it doesn't really change anything."

Ephemer _glared_ at him. "They still exist. Even if it's just another version of them. And I see them, so they exist."

Brain sighed, kneeling down and sitting next to Ephemer, "You're right. I'm just... being cynical." 

Brain also leaned his head on the railing, his hat wrinkling on the bar. "I feel like I failed them."

"I know, me too," Ephemer murmured, glancing back at Brain, "I've never seen you this upset before."

Brain scowled, "Tell anyone and I will tell Ventus about your crush on him."

Ephemer's face turned blazing hot. "I do _not!"_

"You are only confirming my knowledge." Brain smirked.

Ephemer pulled the Book closer, pulling one hand back into the catwalk and summoned Starlight and pointed at the book. "I'm out!"

"Good luck," Brain snorted as Ephemer almost jumped into the Book to escape.

Oscar groaned as he stared at his scroll. Ironwood had agreed to let Oscar have a day out of The Academy on his own provided he stays in downtown Atlas. Oscar didn't mind the caveat, he didn't want to go far either, he just needed _out_ of those repetitive halls for once.

However, Ironwood had insisted that Oscar have an active tracker added to his new Scroll.

The others had laughed about it, saying that it was appreciated.

"We flipped out when you disappeared in Argus," Nora had said, poking his nose, "You are banned from disappearing again and I, for one, think this is the only good idea Ironwood has had for over a week."

Oscar rolled his eyes, stuck his scroll in his belt pocket, and tried desperately not to think about Ironwood having his location pulled up at all times.

It was hard to forget.

Oscar tried to walk casually down the streets. It was so much cleaner than Mantle was. The air was cool, but not cold and the sky was a crystal clear blue. The city reminded Oscar much more of Argus than it did Mantle.

He didn't have any _plans_ other than to get out of Atlas Academy, but the fresh air did wonders for his nerves already if they were immediately re-fried by the continuous feeling of being watched.

Oscar mumbled in anger, passing by Atlesan knights and citizens who all looked clean and put together.

Oscar wasn't sure exactly what led his eye. Maybe it was the vibrant red on an otherwise monotone person. A bright scarf with a darker swirling pattern on it. A black coat over a white shirt and a bag on his hip. Loose pants and sturdy boots. And a mess of curly silver hair.

It had to be a dream.

Oscar quickened his pace he couldn't help himself but to reach out and grab his hand, covered by a dark glove.

In a flash, the boy's face turned. The same gentle eyes and round young face and blue-gray eyes.

"E-Ephemer?" Oscar stammered in shock.

Ephemer whirled around completely. his surprised expression quickly turning cheerful. "Oscar! Goodness, fancy seeing you here!"

Oscar stared at the boy. Atlas... or well- _all of Solitas_ was on lockdown. No one getting in or out. The only people to arrive were himself and the others. And they did so _very illegally._

And here was Ephemer. A huntsmen in training who couldn't be over 17 but barely looked 15 either-

"How in the world are you here?" Oscar blanched, "Atlas has been on lockdown for _over a month_."

Ephemer chuckled, looking sheepish. "Oh- it's a long story."

Oscar couldn't help but gawk at the boy. There was no way- unless he was _from_ Atlas? He had been returned on official business? Like Weiss had pretended to?

_"I got answers"_ Ephemer had said.

Was he involved with Salem?

No, Ephemer reminded Oscar way too much of light and _sunshine_ to be in any way aligned with Salem. He had to be some Atlas Offical's kid.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Ephemer said back suddenly, hands on his hips.

Oscar glanced around, making sure no one was listening, "I had very official business with General Ironwood."

"Ooh," Ephemer said with a sparkle in his eyes, "Fancy. Explains why you look so nice now, huh?" Ephemer gestured to Oscar's new combat gear.

Oscar flushed a bit, "I got this the day we met. I knew I would be coming here so... I had to look the part?"

"Understandable," Ephemer nodded, "You look _very_ official and responsible. You think we could find another cafe? We can catch up!"

They ended up finding a shop with a counter that opened to the street and decided to sit at a bench nearby. Ephemer had gotten some tea this time. Oscar stole himself and got hot chocolate.

Ephemer sipped his tea from the disposable cup, cupping the flimsy cardboard sleeve that kept him from burning his hands.

"Everything work out with your friends?" Ephemer asked, a smile still painted on his face.

Oscar nodded, "They ended up apologizing. They've been trying to be really considerate of me recently but- they've also been gone a lot." Oscar kicked the ground, "The General has got them doing a bunch of missions for him."

"Oh," Ephemer frowned, "So it's been lonely?"

"A bit," Oscar admitted, "What about you? How's your team?" Oscar desperately wanted to turn to the conversation to Ephemer. The boy was so much more strange now that he had appeared in Atlas. He seemed even more like a dream than before.

Ephemer's expression turned from sympathetic to sheepish. "Oh, it's..." His expression suddenly fell, "It's actually kinda rough right now? I feel like I can't... protect them? Ephemer's cheeks puffed, "Even if the stuff that's happening is out of my control, I still feel responsible when things go wrong. Especially when I can't fix them." Ephemer's head snapped up, "Oh, light, sorry! I shouldn't dump this on you!"

Oscar quickly shook his head, "No no, you helped me a lot back then, and I really appreciate it. Maybe I can return the favor?"

Ephemer smiled sadly, something that reminded Oscar of Oz. The look of someone who didn't really think that you could help but admired the effort.

"You can't fix everything by yourself," Oscar found himself saying, rubbing the cardboard sleeve, "I'm trying to come to terms with that too. Someone... important keeps coming to me looking for answers. Answers I don't really have but I should, for some reason." It was hard to explain this without talking about Oz, but- he could try. "I was given this... weird responsibility because the person who was supposed to have it... is _gone._ And there's just me left." Oscar glanced over at Ephemer, noting the look of surprise and that same look of empathy that the boy had mirrored back in Argus. "I'm not the only one trying to _fix_ this. Even though it's basically _my_ responsibility now. It doesn't hurt to rely on the people around you."

Ephemer was silent for a moment before he chuckled. "We really are _too_ similar, Oscar. I'm almost about to accuse Brain of messing with me now." Ephemer suddenly fished out a thick book from his bag at his hip. It had a navy leather cover with a white design, Ephemer spun it around and looked down at its binding, "You trying to tell me something, Master?"

"You talking to a book?" Oscar asked with a raised eyebrow.

Ephemer looked up, "Believe it or not, this caused me to meet you. I'm beginning to think it was meant to be." Ephemer stuffed the book back in his bag, muttering, "Brain's going to get an earful, 'ghosts' and 'there's no point' sure sure sure."

"Are you," Oscar shuffled, genuinely curious now, "Studying at Atlas Academy? I've been stuck there for weeks and I really need a friend around."

Ephemer's expression faltered. "I... no," Ephemer's tone was... hollow. Oscar could guess how disappointed he must look with Ephemer's apologetic expression. "You know- I think Brain might have been right after all."

Oscar frowned, watching Ephemer get up. "What?"

"This really _is_ talking to ghosts," Ephemer said in a quiet voice, _"I'm_ the ghost."

"Ephemer?" Oscar said cautiously, seeing the sadness shadow Ephemer's eyes.

"You probably won't see me again," Ephemer said, gripping his bag, "I shouldn't be doing this. I _want_ to be your friend, Oscar. I really do. But you have things to do here and I have things to do there."

Oscar stood up, "What- what are you talking about?"

Ephemer whirled around, the sadness plain as day on his face, "I can't stay, I don't _belong_ here. I can't just put myself in this picture. Don't go chasing ghosts like me."

"Ephemer-" Oscar reached out as Ephemer pulled away. Ephemer reached into his bag again and pulled out that navy book again. In a flash, something appeared in his hand. It looked like a key, gilded with stars.

"Goodbye," Ephemer said, pointing the key at the ground. The concrete below him turned a glowing blue and Ephemer sank through it like it was an empty drop. Then it disappeared.

All that was left on the ground was one empty cup of tea.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a bond is unbreakable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LAST ONE I SWEAR-

"That's a strange weapon," Oscar commented as the last of the Grimm began to dissipate.

Ventus turned to Oscar with a curious look. He had come to this world on his search for clues of Sora's disappearance. They had been searching for months in familiar worlds and now he and the others had begun to look in ones they had never been to. The place that Ventus had found himself was covered in snow with buildings in ruin, darkness began to arch over the sky with specs flying in the sky around one big dark mass that looked like a whale.

They weren't Heartless. Ventus knew that now. They were all creatures of Grimm, native to this world.

Oscar was the first person Ventus came across. He was younger than Sora had been when they had seen him last but there was something about the way he acted that felt... _old._

Ventus let Wayward Wind disappear as he walked over to Oscar. "You think? You're the one swinging around a cane."

Oscar pressed a button on the side of the cane he carried and reattached it to his belt, "Touche" Oscar squinted at Ventus, "You know, you seem _really_ familiar for some reason."

"I get that sometimes," Ventus chuckled, "I think I might have one of those faces?"

Usually, Ventus had to use that joke with people who confused him with Roxas, but Ventus doubted that's what Oscar was talking about. Roxas had taken a back seat in the search, Lea and Isa had insisted that both Roxas and Xion needed to time to be kids for a while- something neither of them had the chance to do in their brief existences. For all of Roxas's serious attitude, Ventus had to remind himself that Roxas only had about three years of life experience. (Roxas would coly respond to that with the fact that Ventus could not remember anything from before he was thirteen and had spent the last ten years in a coma, totaling a similar three to four years.)

"No, I don't think it's your face," Oscar chuckled, "Just something about you? Seeing your weapon really got me feeling like something was familiar for a moment." Oscar shrugged, "It's probably nothing."

Ventus frowned. "Have you seen another person with one of these?"

Had Oscar seen Sora? It would be a stretch- knowing Sora, Oscar would have remembered encountering him clearly- Sora just had that kind of energy.

Oscar scowled, shut his eyes, and crossed his arms. "Have... I have seen someone... with... a giant key weapon... that disappears and reappears..." he scrunched his face tightly as he thought, moving one hand to fiddle with the cane. "I... I don't think so?" Oscar walked in a circle- he seemed to really be thinking about it. "Come on, work with me long brain-" Oscar muttered.

Ventus tried for a smile, "It's just that friend that I mentioned I was looking for- he has one too." Ventus stuck his hand just above his head, "He's about this tall, extrovert, brown hair, blue eyes-"

Oscar sighed and shook his head, "No, nothing. It's... it's funny. I could have sworn-" Oscar suddenly froze before letting out a breathy laugh.

“What?” Ventus asked, finally walking up to Oscar who looked pensive.

Oscar shook his head. “I just got… this name in my head but every time I try to remember a face to go to it- it doesn’t appear.”

“A name?” Ventus tipped his head in confusion. 

“Ephemer.”

Ventus felt a pounding in his head. A family feeling. Of memories missing as if ripped away. Ventus grit his teeth and tried not to let the sudden throb of pain affect him. Like Oscar said, the name sounded _familiar._ Something he should know but a face eluded him and the thrumming in his head made Ventus not want to try.

“And you don’t know who that is?” Ventus asked, feeling like he was trying to staunch a bleeding wound.

Oscar shook his head. “No, not at all. It feels like someone I should know but…” Oscar crosses his arms again, his cheeks puffed a bit, “nothing. It’s very frustrating.”

Ventus nodded.

Ephemer. Ephemer…nothing. It was like Oscar said, the name stuck like glue but the face didn't want to come up. And any stronger attempts made Ventus's head hurt.

Damn it...

* * *

Chirithy sat on the edge of the rooftop with Ventus, staring out at the ruined city. Oscar laid not far away, getting some much-needed rest. With no denizens of the world looking, the Dream Eater had appeared to Ventus once again.

“Chirithy,” Ventus murmured, “You know more about me then I know about myself, right?” 

Chirithy glanced up at him, their soft gray face that looked more like a plush animal than a living creature. “Why do you bring it up?” They asked in their soft child-like voice.

“I want to know something,” Ventus said, swinging his feet as the dangled over the edge.

Chirithy’s face scrunched up in a way that Ven knew meant they were scowling. “Ventus, we both know your lost memories will return to you in time, pushing them will only hurt you.”

“But I have to know,” Ventus insisted, balling up his hands, “This is something that I know I should know about and someone else does too!”

Chirithy sighed, fiddling with their little cape. “What would you like to know? There is no guarantee that I will tell you.”

“Who is Ephemer?” 

Chirithy’s paws froze.

“Ephemer,” Chirithy echoed, “That boy- Oscar mentioned him- right?”

“Yeah, the name feels familiar but it also feels like there’s a gap in my brain when I try to think about it. It’s a “him” you said?” Ventus asked.

Chirithy quickly covered their mouth.

“You _do_ know about this person!” Ventus exclaimed.

Chirithy quickly waved their paws, starting to speak very quickly, “Oh Ventus, this is a pretty _big_ memory- what if you get overwhelmed? I know you hate it when Terra and Aqua need to come get you- are you really sure-“

“Chirithy,” Ventus warned, “This isn’t just me- how would Oscar know about this ‘Ephemer’ too?”

Chirithy sighed loudly. “Ventus- you know how when your hearts come in contact with another’s and they leave a large imprint, it stays there? Even when that heart is changed or copied?”

“Yeah,” Ventus said, “Like how Lea was drawn to Roxas because of my influence. Or how Sora felt like he knew Hayner, Pence, and Olette because of Roxas. Our in pacts on each other were transient because our hearts were closely related.”

Chirithy nodded, “Right. Suppose- suppose someone was able to make copies of all the worlds. If someone were to interact with a copy, it wouldn’t affect the original but it would make a link.”

“There’s… a copy of this world out there? But- I know that how I know Ephemer isn’t like that- I can tell where my memories are missing, this isn’t an imprint,” Ventus insisted.

Chirithy nodded, “You’re right. For both of these things. I don’t know directly how Oscar and Ephemer are related, but it’s the only real way this has happened to Oscar. He hasn’t actually met Ephemer, but somewhere out there, there has to be a copy of this world where he did and Ephemer made a real connection.”

“Connections transcend,” Ventus recalled, “right.” Ventus sighed, “this is all you’re going to give me, huh?”

Chirithy scowled now, their face screwed up even more tightly, “Ventus, when I tried to explain who I was and how we knew each other you passed out! Aqua made me swear up and down that I would never hurt you again! And I’m an _honest_ Spirit.”

“Fine fine,” Ventus groaned, feeling incredibly annoyed. 

Even so, Ventus felt a warmth in his chest. Ephemer had to be a friend because Ventus felt like he just found a piece to find one. Ventus leaned upward, looking at the stars above, extending his hand. 

“An unbreakable connection.”


End file.
